Les Princesses de Rose: Merveilles
Les Princesses de Rose: Merveilles (薔薇の姫：不思議（レズ プリンセシズ デ ローズ：メルヴィエル） Bara no Hime: Fushigi (Rezu Purinseshizu de Ro-zu: Meruvieru), lit. The Rose Princesses: Wonders) is the 10th fan-made anime created by Curenatsuki. This is the second season to Les Princesses de Rose. This series' events still take place in Illya, however is in the 21st century. Plot The 13 princesses of the Rose family "Les Princesses de Rose" were well-known royals in Irisviel, a town in France. Poised, talented and beautiful, they were very different from each other. Their mother had died when delivering the last child, leaving their father to tend to the 13 girls. However, when the father was on his death bed, dying from an extremely rare disease, he told the girls that "there shall only be one girl to earn the throne". Each girl was given a mysterious jewel which would now be their life source, and they were given magical weapons. They were told that they must find human partners (as they are no longer humans) to fight along with them, killing until one was left to take the throne and become the leader of the Rose family. 12 year old Ellen Hailey, the rich young lady of Hailey Productions, accidentally summons Regina, the 5th sister of Les Princesses de Rose, and is forced to fight with her. Will they ever succeed...? Characters Les Princesses de Rose Narissa (ナリサ Narisa) The eldest sister of the Rose family princesses, the 1st Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in the piano. She feels rightful to the place as leader (because she is the oldest) so she is angry at her father for making this kind of fight. She hates her 5th sister, Regina, because of a misunderstanding. Her name means "darkness" and her theme color is black. Felicienne (フェリシエン Felishien) The 2nd sister of the Rose family princesses, the 2nd Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in fortune-telling. She is one of the most energetic sisters. She is jealous of Narissa being the eldest sister. Her name means "happiness" and her theme color is yellow. Alice (アリス Arisu) The 3rd sister of the Rose family princesses, the 3rd Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in gardening. She is one of the least praised sisters, therefore has low self-esteem. Her name means "of nobility" and her theme color is green. Annabel (アンナベル Annaberu) The 4th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 4th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in clothesmaking and tailoring. She is one of the shy and quiet ones. Her name means "loveable" and her theme color is light blue. Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) The 5th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 5th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in the violin. She feels she is the most responsible one in her sisters so she should be leader. Her partner is Marianne, and she would do anything to protect her. She hates her eldest sister, Narissa, because of a misunderstanding. Her name means "queen" and her theme color is red. Cordelia (コルデリア Koruderia) The 6th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 6th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in math and science. Her name means "daughter of the sea" and her theme color is dark blue. Lilith (リリス Lilisu) The 7th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 7th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in culinary, baking and making drinks. She tends to hang out at bars, where she is the bartender. Her name means "night monster" and her theme color is purple. Lolita (ロリタ Lolita) The 8th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 8th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in painting and drawing. She is the most childish, even if she isn't the youngest. Her name means "suffering" and her theme color is light pink. Persephone (ペルセフォン Perusefon) The 9th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 9th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in dance. She is one of the shy and quiet ones. Her name means "destroyer of peace" and her theme color is dark pink. Vega (ヴェガ Vega) The 10th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 10th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in singing. Her name means "falling star" and her theme color is white. Adrienne (アドリエン Adorien) The 11th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 11th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in archery. Her twin sister is Antoinette. Her name means "dark, rich" and her theme color is brown. Antoinette (アントネト Antoneto) The 12th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 12th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in archery. Her twin sister is Adrienne. Her name means "praise" and her theme color is brown. Keira (ケイラ Keira) The 13th sister of the Rose family princesses, the 13th Les Princesses de Rose. She is skilled in swords, knifes and poison. It is revealed that when her mother was dying after Keira was born, she expressed all her hatred to her and so Keira is cursed with the power of death. Her name means "little dark one" and her theme color is black. Masters Ellen Hailey (エレン ･ ヘイリ Eren Hēiri) The rich young lady of Hailey Productions and the main protagonist of the series. She is shown as a spoiled, rich girl who is full of herself in the beginning, but gradually changes throughout the series, thanks to Regina. Terminology Les Princesses de Rose - The 13 sisters/princesses of the Rose family. They are no longer humans, but have a human appearance. Gothique Rose - The 13 mysterious jewels that are the Les Princesses de Rose's life source. Master - The humans who make a contract with a Les Princesses de Rose. They are the ones who control the Princesses' movements and the ones who learn magic spells. They have 3 definate-spells that make the Princesses do anything they wish that make a mark somewhere on their skin. Locations Irisviel - The town in France where the Rose family lived. Illya - The town in England that the story takes place. Quotes "I am Regina, 5th of the Les Princesses de Rose. Are you, perhaps, my Master?" ----- Regina, episode 1 Trivia *This fan-made anime is very similar to Rozen Maiden. *This series, although taking place in England, has many French references. This is most likely because of the Rose family being royals in France. *The Les Princesses de Rose, mostly Regina, makes references to their previous Masters. For instance, Regina has said that Ellen and Marianne are similar and would have been great friends if they met. Gallery Category:User:Curenatsuki Category:Fan Anime